


Call me friend but keep me closer

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Silly confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: Keith is in love with his best friend, no doubt. But he's not ready to face it. Luckily, Shiro's questionable relationships accidentally become a good excuse to talk about feelings...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	Call me friend but keep me closer

Even when it wasn't easy to say out loud, getting admitted into Galaxy Garrison was the best that could have happened in his life. Keith found a place to be, a purpose and motivation to keep going, to face whatever would come and just grow. And he found support, care and friendship. That was probably the part that surprised him the most. 

At first, Lieutenant Shirogane was just the one that got him into that place, just a posh young high-rank with too much free time and using him as his personal charity project or something like that. Little by little, he started to see how wrong he was. Shirogane had way less free time than he had first expected, and wasn't pushy, wasn't bragging about what Keith was achieving, in fact, he was only pointing that out with Kith himself. Congratulating him on every step he made, either big or small. Soon, Shiro proved he'd stay, not because of pity, but because of his nature. Caring and always patient Shiro. 

Shiro was one of the reasons why he felt lucky in there.

He was Keith's friend, above all rank or whatever gap would make them be far from the other, Shiro stayed true to his words and made clear he'd be there to support him all the times. He was funny, clever and always managed to follow his ideas, even the crazy ones. Shiro seemed to be the only official whose rank never drained the wonder and sense of adventure from him. 

They went out now and then to fly the Hoverbikes in the desert, Shiro liked to scream and laugh quite loud as well, he even played music on his way down the cliff that Keith liked to listen fade away. He was full of surprises on his own, even when he was always pointing on Keith's. 

It was lovely. 

Keith loved him, it wasn't hard to tell when it happened, but it was to understand how it wasn't in his heart sooner, how couldn't he notice. Shiro took everything from him the moment he first offered his hand and trust. And Keith was up to let him have as much of him as he wanted.

He always found himself smiling at the thought of him, privately or in any other place. He was fool but couldn't care less, the warmth in his chest was the best feeling he had had in a long while. And it kept growing. 

It showed. 

He heard people talking about how he was always with Shiro, how that would be the reason behind his high rankings on every simulator run and how he was pretty much using his superior's influence to get his way through everything. They were wrong, of course, and even when he wanted to ignore it, what if it costed something to Shiro.

The last thing he wanted was to hide, to make it like he was just any other cadet following a role model when it was clear neither Shiro nor him felt that way. Was being friends that bad?

Was he that obvious?

One thing was having feelings for Shiro and not trying to deny them to himself, but a different one was having Shiro finding out just because people caught him. Shiro couldn't find out. Never. 

*

"Matt asked you what?" Keith has to make sure, blinking in surprise as Shiro works on his own papers beside him like it was the most natural thing to do. 

"If I loved you." Shiro repeats, patient, casual. Cute.

Still... why?

"And... what did you say?" 

"Yes, of course." Logic.

Keith's heart pushes up his throat and he almost chocks on that. 

"Oh."

"Keith, I do. You're my friend and I care about you. I mean, I'm happy to spend time with you and all of that, having you here is always good. I appreciate it, I love it." 

"Oh." Eloquent Keith mumbles again. Blinks again, he even looks down to his hand over the desk to make sure they're not trembling. They are. He has to grip the pencil tighter and force himself to breathe.

"He was complaining of how we only spend time together on meetings and stuff related to Kerberos, he probably wonders if we're still friends, but that's not just on me, you know? I invited him over tonight and he said no. Said he didn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt what exactly?" 'Cause they're just working together like always, just study... right?

Shiro shrugs and keeps looking at his tablet screen. "I think he's acting strange too. But it's fine, we'll have pretty much 'us' time once we take off. Months for just him, his father and I..." 

Keith chuckles, it's a joke and even with his brain going through short circuit he knows it. 

"I mean, it's not strange that I love you. You do as well, don't you?" Shiro goes on. 

"What?"

"You love me?" Shiro stops and looks at him and Keith begs for his face to stay normal and for the heat he feels stays in his head. He swallows and nods. "See? I don't see what the problem is." 

Silence. They focus on their stuff after that and Keith is both grateful and terrified by how easy they turn the page. His heart's still hammering and he won't be able to focus again, he reads and re-reads the same paragraph over and over again through a whole fifteen minutes lapse but nothing sticks. Nothing but Shiro saying he loves him.

What if that question was pointed somewhere else? Keith wonders, thinking of how people look at them, how many times he had been asked the same thing and he had to deny and pull the friend card like Shiro did. Excepting he had been denying because there's no fucking way someone would believe this and not that with the look in his eyes. And Matt is smart, he's not stupid, of course he asked it like _that!_

And Shiro had to be clueless enough to go and say _yes_. 

"I'm sorry about that." Shiro whispers after a while, resting himself on his chair and looking sideways to Keith. "Thinking about that, it was a strange question, maybe he didn't intent that to be heard by you and I shouldn't have told you. Was it uncomfortable? You looked... a bit tense." 

"He's a strange friend, it's... It's fine, Shiro." 

"Yeah, he is." He sighs and runs his hand through his own hair. 

"Want some coffee?" Keith offers attempting to change the subject and make Shiro relax again. He accepts and stays on his place while Keith stands up and makes his way to the small kitchen to grab coffee for both of them. 

He's still there pouring the second mug when he hears Shiro's voice again. This time he sounds softer, maybe even nervous, and he gets him just as shaken with his words.

"He asked if we were dating." 

Keith stops right there and then, coffee flowing from the mug to the counter and he's able to bring himself back together before it starts spilling to the floor. Still, he has to clean up and pretend he's calm. 

"It took me by surprise" Shiro goes on without looking. "I've heard stuff but it was strange coming from him. He's our friend, he should know... And yet, he asked." 

Keith cleans up as fast as he can, sips the coffee of the flowing cup so he can handle it and grabs them. Sitting beside Shiro, he does his best to hide how nervous he is. Shiro smiles as he takes the coffee and thanks him as usual. 

"Have you heard anything like that? That we act like a couple?"

"I don't think I could do it, you know? I've seen your dates and you have a terrible taste. All jerks. I'm nothing like them." Keith jokes proudly before taking a sip of his coffee.

Shiro looks at him with eyes wide in surprise and an incredulous smile on his face. He laughs and pushes him a little, enough to pester him but not enough to spill any more coffee. 

"You know it! I'm too good for that." 

"Obviously," He mocks himself, exaggerating and pointing at him "Keith, you're way too good for me with your loud laughter and your perfect hair. How could I expect to have someone so nice and sweet beside me? Since I'm so used to being scolded and overprotected and filled with ultimatums to keep my heart beating! A couple is the last thing we could be!"

"Definitely!" Keith seconds him with a proud nod as he swallows down his laughter. "You're always supportive and would never give up on me, it would never work!"

"There's no way! Not when we have so much fun together and respect the other that much! Love is not like that!"

"How could I ever date someone that hot!"

"I could never stand your cuteness!" 

They kept laughing, leaving the mugs over the desk so they won't tip them and stain the carpet, but not up to stop the stupid jokes. It's strange, opening his mouth and listing all the reasons why he can't stop thinking on Shiro, from his gorgeous face to his kind heart, his big hands, his strength... It's even crazier to have Shiro saying similar stuff about him, about his eyes, his speed, his abilities... 

They even get up and start chasing each other laughing at the same jokes, dramatically begging for the other not to date them as they list all that positive stuff. They trip on one another and end up tangled on the floor, laughing even louder even when they're pretty much breathless. 

His face hurts, so does his throat, and the rest of his body with Shiro's weigh crushing him. He pushes to take him off and once they're both laying side to side and looking up the ceiling, he manages to catch his breath. They're holding hands and Keith doesn't even know since when, he doesn't take his hand back either. Shiro's thumb is softly caressing his skin and it feels quite good after how intense their compliment battle went. 

There's an undeniable heat in his face and he doesn't know if it's due to laughter or because of the feeling knowing all that Shiro sees in him does to his poor heart. It's endearing, more since he's completely sure Shiro wouldn't lie. 

What is he supposed to do with all that information? 

Keith squeezes Shiro's hand and rolls over, laying on his side though he's practically tucked on Shiro's side and resting his head on his bicep. Shiro accepts him and absently brushes Keith's hair. It's comfortable. He can hear his heartbeat, feel it if he moves his hand. 

He has never had a romantic relationship, not even a date, but he wishes it feels like this moment. Calm and so intense at the same time. He could close his eyes and just allow himself to be wrapped by the time just as he could hold Shiro or be held by him if they moved a bit more. They'd become nothing but touch and pulse, and it would be enough. 

Shiro moves a bit and he feels confident enough to snuggle way more, holds him and tangles their legs together, He's safe, in Shiro's arms and buried in his chest, barely holding his upper half in his arms. He closes his eyes and allows himself to be wrapped by everything else, the touch of Shiro's hands, his scent mixing with one coming from the coffee in the room, the sound of his breathe and heart and every small movement of Keith himself...

"I was lying before..." Keith says without thinking of it and feels Shiro backing a bit so it's easier to see him. "I'm not that good, I would date you..."

Shiro snorts and squeezes him closer. "You're good, don't take that back." 

"And... what about the next part?" Keith pushes a bit and frees himself, enough to push himself up with his elbows and look at him. He's embarrassed but after everything that happened, it shouldn't be hard to pull the courage and ask. "Would you date me?" 

Time stops after he asks that, he's sure he waits an eternity as he sees Shiro's eyes widen again and his mouth close like it happens whenever he's thinking. Then, realisation crosses Shiro's face. He's deafened by the waiting, impatient but scared to push. Besides, it's just a second what drives him crazy.

"Yes, of course, Keith..." Shiro replies earnest as always, with a soft and shy smile.

His tone was so quiet Keith wonders if it actually happened or if it all was some sort of trick from his head. He's not strong enough to confirm it. Keith can't support himself anymore and hides his face lowering himself. Shiro chuckles and caresses his back. 

"What are we going to tell Matt?" Keith wonders still hidden and muffling his voice with his own hands. 

"That depends... Do you really want to tell him something? 'Cause I'm pretty sure he'd like to hear he was right." 

"But he wasn't. I mean, we weren't earlier." Earlier? Are they dating _now?_ "Agh!"

"Hey... We could keep figuring this out, there's no need to tell him anything yet if you don't want to. Not until we're sure about this, okay?" Shiro offers with that infinite patience of his. He's so good.

Keith only nods and messes his hair some more. Shiro holds him and presses a kiss to his head. That's new. And good. That small change makes his heart melt and he whimpers and shakes a bit more, making Shiro chuckle and do it again. He's helpless. And he's not even kissing him like kisses usually are... Just the thought of it makes him whine again and curl even more to Shiro's amusement. 

It takes a few more gentle touches to make his tension soothe and he lays like he was doing before. Now he can't take his eyes form Shiro's lips. Shiro looks at him too, he's close and his hand touches Keith's face with such delicacy the ghost touch of his fingers makes him shiver. He reaches too, tracing Shiro's jaw with the tips of his fingers and shyly reaches to brush his lips. Keith holds his breath and licks over his own lips, slowly moving closer. 

Shiro moves enough to press his lips on Keith's thumb, kissing it softly. He takes his wrist and moves Keith's hand down, not taking his eyes from his. 

"Can I kiss you?" Shiro asks in a whisper.

His voice is so low Keith's sure he feels it rumbling into his chest rather than actually listening to it. It's devine and he can't believe he's actually alive and awake to hear those words. 

Keith nods in his hand, "Yes, please." 

He doesn't want to close his eyes, not wanting to miss a thing as Shiro moves and leans in to fulfil what he just said, but his eyelids react and shut down at the same time he meets him. It tastes like coffee and he'd probably love that brand of cheap instant coffee for the rest of eternity. It's soft but so warm it burns him, and he lets go of an embarrassing sound that collides straight to Shiro's lips. 

He's kissing him, he's holding him and kissing him because he'd actually date him. The only thing they needed was to ask.

That Matt asked him what was going on...

Keith asks for another kiss, and another and another and soon he's rolled to his back and Shiro is on top of him, still kissing him with the same care as before but growing in confidence. Dates will come nonstop starting from there, he's sure. Every single space in their schedules will be dedicated to this. They will have just as much fun as before, he'll enjoy every second of it. Every moment he gets to touch Shiro, to feel his pulse kicking his he will cherish it all. He will be good, he will treat him like he deserves, he will never give up on him. He's grateful, happy. 

He's so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!   
> I signed up for a New year exchange on a FB group and here's the result (I know it was new year and I'm super late!) I really hope you enjoy this one. Feel free to comment and hit that kudos ♥


End file.
